Hate & Love Are Two Different Emotions
by KaylaCullen95
Summary: Edward Cullen is the schools popular guy and has put Bella Swan through some grief over the years. Realising what he's done, he's willing to change. Will Bella forgive him for what he's done to her & if so, what becomes of their relationship? AH
1. Back At School

I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters.

Please don't go too harsh on me. This is my first ever FanFic.

**Chapter 1:  
Bella.**

The noise around me was overwhelming. Teenagers catching up on holiday gossip, squealing and running to friends they hadn't seen over the holidays. I hated the first day of school. Always have and always will. I didn't quite fit in with the kids my age but that didn't worry me though.

It was my 2nd year of high school in Forks. I'd moved here so that my mum could go travelling with her new husband, Phil. Charlie, my dad, welcomed me with open arms, which I was thankful for. School was only a five minute walk to the road from my house. The rainy weather didn't bother me as I walked to school today.

Walking down the corridors at school; I was off in my own little world. Wondering what was in stall for me this year at school. Would I still ace my classes like I did last year? Would I have the same friends half way through the year? The answers to those questions were pretty obvious. I was the shy type of person who didn't like socialising much. Last year, the group I was in consisted of Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben, and I was hoping I'd still be in their group this year. Angela and I had caught up over the holidays. It was easy to talk to Angela, in a way I could tell her everything because she was the only one I trusted in my group. It was like that for her too, she trusted me with anything. Last year she had a bit of a crush on Ben and I was the only one she told. I told her to go for, try and flirt with Ben a bit and see what his reaction was. Sure enough, when we caught up over the holidays I found out that they were boyfriend/girlfriend. I was ecstatic for Ang. Lauren and Tyler had just celebrated their one year anniversary and I knew Jess had a crush on Mike but he was totally oblivious to that fact.

"Bella," I turned around to see who had called out to me; I should've known the voice. Sure enough, Angela came running towards me with her long, brown hair flowing out behind her. "Are you excited? First day of grade ten," she said as she hugged me tightly.

"You should know me better by now Ang," I exclaimed and pulled away from the embrace, "I _always_ hate the first day of school. You have the best holidays and you come back to school and are surrounded by the people you don't like for another year." It was true. There were a few people who disliked me. Three of them just happened to be in my first class. The bell rang and Ang and I walked off to our first class, Mathematics.

All the people who were in the same class last year were in the same classes again this year. That bothered me a bit.

"Alright class," Mr Varner said, "Take the same seats as you were in last year."

_Great_, I thought. Just then someone barged past me and tripped me over. I looked up and there was Edward Cullen with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't see you there. So I guess we'll be Maths partners _again_ this year. Isn't that great?" Edward took his seat next to mine.

I got off from the ground and sat next to him. "Yeah, sure Cullen. It'll be just perfect." I gave him a weak smile.

I wasn't paying much attention to class today, I never do on the first day back, so when the bell rang for our next class I got up and walked out the door.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said as he came running to a stop beside me, "How was your first class?"

"Ugh, I have to sit with Cullen again this year. Can you believe that?"

"Oh, that's a shame." Mike suddenly put his hand on my waist to lead me through the door way. I flinched away. "Sorry, Bella."

I knew Mike had a bit of a crush on me but I only thought of us as friends and plus, I'd try and give Jessica her chance. "Mike, you like me don't you?"

He stuttered a bit before he managed to say, "Well, yeah. A bit." And then blushed.

"I'm sorry but I only think of you as a friend and nothing more." I felt so bad saying that but I had to tell him the truth. "But is it not that obvious to you Mike?" I laughed.

"Not obvious about what?" He didn't seem hurt about my words so I continued.

"The way Jess looks at you, Mike. She's totally into you. Just, give her a chance before anyone else okay?" His eyes lit up at the mention of Jess. "Just talk to her sometime today, if you want."

"Yeah, I might do that. Thanks Bella." Mike said before he walked off to sit at our table. I went off to get my food.

As I sat down next to Ang I heard someone walk behind me and say, "Yeah, I know right. It's so lame I have to sit next to Swan." Peaking over my shoulder I saw Edward and his brother Emmett. Edward was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was just a messy pile of bronze, with the most smothering green eyes. He was muscular and tall, but nothing like his Emmett. Emmett had short, curly, brown hair. He was much more muscular then Edward, and much taller. It was actually kind of scary just looking at him.

"Don't worry about them Bella. They're jerks." Ang comforted me. I wasn't hurt. Edward teased me occasionally last year too. I never took it seriously.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Edward and Emmett sit down at their table. Emmett sat next to his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. She was pure beauty. Her long, blonde hair was wavy all the way to her mid-back and it had the slightest shimmer to it and she was always dressed in the best clothes. I looked like nothing compared to her. My hair was brown with a tinge of red in it. It was a bit wavy and settled a hand length below my shoulders. Jeans and a simple shirt were always what I seemed to be wearing. Edward sat down next to his sister, Alice Cullen. Alice was a short girl with black, spiky hair. She more resembled a pixie the way I thought of her. You never seemed to fail to see her without a big smile on her face or in her usual bubbly attitude. She was going out with Jasper Hale, Rosalie's 2nd cousin. Jasper had blonde, curly hair a bit longer than Emmett's. You only caught him smiling every now and then. Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie seemed like the perfect couples. They were madly in love by the looks of it. They didn't care who was watching them when they basically ate each other's faces off when they kissed. That left Edward... single. Sure, I had a crush on him but I doubt anything would ever happen. So I kept Edward and I for my daydreams.

The next few weeks of school were alright. Classes were going smoothly and I was still somewhat near the top of the class. Edward still teased me but what was new. I was kind of starting to like grade ten... slowly.

**REVIEW PLEASE! will make me extremely happy :)**

**Authors Note:  
If you guys are lucky and I get some reviews I might post Chapter 2 up tonight since I'm finished that but just need some little touch ups on it.**


	2. Shock surprise

_Once again, I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them 100%  
__As I said if I get reviews from chapter 1 I would put up chapter 2 tonight. I only got 5 reviews but that was enough. I started jumping up and down when I got ONE!!!_

**  
Chapter 2:  
****Bella**

"Today, we will be doing a revision sheet because your first Maths test of the year is next week." The whole groaned in disapproval as Mr Varner walked around the class and handed the sheets out.

Maths was one of my good classes. I usually got an A. Glancing at the sheet quickly, I thought it was easy. Mr Varner went and sat up his front desk as the class got to work. In roughly ten minutes I finished the sheet so I just sat there and waited. Someone started tapping their pen impatiently against the desk. I looked to my left at Edward. His expression looked strained. I was about to ask him what was wrong but bit my tongue and held it back. It's probably better that I don't say anything otherwise he'll come back with some stupid remark to insult me. Edward's been acting weird lately. He hasn't said anything to me, or rather teased me, in a matter of 2 weeks. Not one word or insult had come out of his mouth. His brother Emmett still have me evil glares but that was nothing. I could easily avoid them. Everyone in my whole group thought that it was strange as well. They'd never seen Edward like this.

Mike had said one day after class, "Wonder what's wrong with Cullen. He's had that strained look for days. Acting all weird and everything. Maybe he's sick."

"You seem happier that Edward isn't insulting you. Frankly, I think it's a bit strange don't you think? He's always gotten his fun out of teasing you," Ang pondered around two days ago.

It was a bit strange. I usually got teased by him at least every day. Edward not teasing me was a shock to me, but also a pleasant change. _Wouldn't last long though, Bella_, I thought. _He'll just go back to teasing you soon enough._ It was true, this not-teasing-Bella phase definitely wouldn't last long.

"Alright class, pay attention now." Mr Varner called out, pulling me out of my reverie, "Today the principle said that the whole school is undergoing a practice lockdown drill. He said it would happen at about 10am." I glanced up at the clock, it was 9:50. "So in the ten minutes while we wait we will mark the revision sheet I have given you."

As I said, the sheet was easy. I got all the questions right. Startling me, the lockdown bell rung shrill and demanding. The whole class got under their desks and Mr Varner walked around and locked everything up. Some of the girls laughed and started whispering. I don't know why though. It just wasn't that funny. Next to me I heard the ripping of paper. Looking to my left, I realised Edward was leaning against the wall facing me, still with that strained face. He held out his hand, I was a bit confused until I realised there was a note in the palm of his hand. My heart skipped a beat. Edward was actually _giving _me something? I took it hesitantly, my heart skipping another beat as our hands touched. Opening the piece of paper slowly, not knowing what to expect, I glanced up at him again. He gave me a weak smile. I looked down at the piece of paper and in his neat hand writing it said:

_-Bella,  
__I'm so sorry for the times I've teased you. I'm sorry for the times I've hurt you. I never meant to. You're a wonderful, beautiful girl and you deserve more than anyone teasing you. I know this might have come as a shock to you. But once again I'm sorry. Would you forgive me? I'm not sure I'm worth forgiving though after all I've done to you. It was mean and selfish. Maybe, it's your choice, I was wondering if you'd forgive and we could be friends and forget about all this teasing crap?  
__-Edward_

It did come as a bit of a shock to me. I never imagined Edward saying something like that to me. The words _wonderful_ and _beautiful_ and _friends_ stood out more than anything else. I couldn't believe he was saying sorry. Staring at the piece of paper I tried to decipher what all this actually meant. Edward Cullen wanted to be friends with me, Bella Swan? I read the note again to actually see if what I read the first time was actually right. I looked at him speechless as he gave me a weak smile. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I grabbed out my pen and turned the paper over and started to write:

_-Edward  
__Yeah, it did come as a bit of a shock. When you did tease me I just let it go and never made it get to my head. You didn't hurt, or as I should say, I never _let_ you hurt me. Of course I'd forgive you. All we have to do is forget the past. You made a stupid mistake; of course I'll admit that. But we all make mistakes. I'd love to forget the teasing and be friends with you.  
__-Bella_

I handed to paper back to him and he ripped out a new piece.

_-B  
__Thank-you for forgiving me, I didn't know if you would. Maybe we could catch up sometime soon as friends. If you want maybe just you and I could hang out at lunch? Friends it is then.  
__-E_

I took the note once again and simply nodded in return. He flashed me his dazzling smile that nearly knocked me over. The rest of that class we sat in silence.

* * *

The practice lockdown didn't last that long so once class finished I walked to my locker and put everything away. I still couldn't believe what had happened in Maths with Edward. Was I daydreaming? Probably.

"Hey beautiful," came a velvet voice from behind the door of my locker. I slammed the door shut in shock and standing there was Edward.

"Oh. Umm... hey Edward."

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me at lunch today. You know, maybe we could get to know each other more since we're friends now." His eyes gazed into mine and I swear I could've nearly melted right there and then. I looked away to regain my ability to speak.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice." He led the way out to a spot where nobody seemed to be. It was nice here. We sat under the shade of a big tree that look decades old. The wind was blowing in our faces but not enough for it to be annoying. Above our heads, birds chirped happily and it was so green. I loved it. There was a bit of awkward silence; I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was with the most popular guy in the school right now. We were friends. Just friends sitting under a tree, at school, all alone. My heart skipped a beat. If this is what Edward made my heart do was it worth being around him? I knew the answer straight up to that. Yes, it was definitely worth it.

Edward looked up at me, smiled and broke the silence by saying, "Now, it's time to get to know each other better."

**REVIEW PLEASE (:  
****A/N: Ohhhh... What's gonna happen with Edward & Bella now?? How do you like it so far? I will ****try**** and post chapter 3 soon.**

**update: thanks for the reviews guys :) im going to update shortly the third chapter. don't know when i will update next though. in the next 2 days, maybe tomorrow night (australia time)**


	3. Lunch Break BPOV

_Stephenie Meyer owns every single character in this story, not me.  
__So like I said I would update soon :) Hope you enjoy._

**  
Chapter 3  
****Bella**

"What's your birthday?" Edward asked.

"September 13th. I was born in 1995 in Phoenix." I liked Phoenix and its warm, sunny weather. Forks was too... green. And wet. Not that it didn't bother me but I just preferred Phoenix.

"Why did you decide to move here to Forks? Why did you move in with your Father?"

"Well, I moved here because Renee, my mum, and her new husband wanted to travel but she also wanted to look after me and I knew what was best for her. She's always been sitting at home looking after me, so I'd thought I'd give her the chance to travel. Charlie, my dad, was the only family I really have that I'd like to stay with. I would've stayed with my Gran but she died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward apologized.

"No, it's ok. So what about you?" I asked, curious to know more things about this gorgeous boy sitting in front me.

"I was born on 20th of June, 1995. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are my parents. I also live with my brother Emmett and my sister Alice. I've always lived in Forks. It's beautiful here. The greenery, the rain, the snow, the forests, the scenery, I love it all. I wouldn't live anywhere else."

The lunch break continued with full of questions. We spoke about our favourite colours, sports, places we've been, things we like and dislike, music, books, the list just goes on. To my surprise we found out we had a lot in common. We both liked the colour blue, we liked the same music and the same books. We laughed together at the stupid childhood memories we told each other. I marvelled at how stupid he'd been when he was little... but then I couldn't talk.

Edward decided he'd tell me another memory of his. We were laughing so hard I'm surprised he could even tell another story.

"Last year, my family, Jasper, Rosalie and I went camping down out near La Push. We found this little area of cleared land right near the beach and about a five minute walk from the campsite we set up there was a lake. One day we all decided to go for a swim in the lake. Jasper, Emmett and I dove in but Rosalie and Alice refused. They sat on the boardwalk and said _'We're not coming in. It'll wreck our hair!'_ but we didn't care about their hair. So us boys swam under the boardwalk and got up on the other side so the girls wouldn't see us. We crept up to them very slowly and then pushed their backs. They screamed and fell into the water getting they hair all wrecked. Jasper and Emmett got the silent treatment for the rest of the week." I pictured this little scenario in my head and couldn't help myself from laughing.

When the bell finally rung, I realised I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and talk to Edward and find out more about this boy. But we had to go to our next class, and we both knew that too.

As we walked through the corridors at everyone stared and whispered things but I couldn't care less because Edward and I were just friends and nothing more.

"That was surprisingly nice to find out more about you. I-I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay there and talk to you forever." Edward said as we reached my classroom. "Maybe we could do that again next break."

"Yeah, it was nice. I didn't want to leave either. Uhh... well I'll meet you at the same spot at lunch then."

"Ok. See you then, Bells." I gasped as he used that name. No-one ever used that name for me. Except Charlie but he was my dad. It just felt right in Edward's velvet voice.

"Bella, where were you at lunch?" I turned around, Angela's eyes filled with worry.

"Oh, I was hanging around Edward. It was just me and him," I blushed. Ang would definitely be shocked. I looked up and she had her mouth gaping open like an idiot staring at me. I laughed, "Ang, snap out of it. Don't make such a big deal. Edward and I are just... friends. Nothing more than that. I don't expect to be either."

"I thought he hated you! Edward teased you constantly and you _forgave _him!"

"He's... changed. I never got hurt or worried about the teasing either because I never let it get to my head. You'll be surprised at how nice he is. We just sat there and talked to each other and got to know each other a bit more. We even swapped stories about childhood memories. I couldn't stop laughing. Just don't worry about me; I know what I'm doing. Trust me; I'm not going to get hurt. Edward and I being friends just seems... right. So if you stop looking at me like a complete freak, we have a class to attend. And please, don't make such a big deal out of it," I laughed and walked into my English class to take my seat.

I sat at the back of the classroom all by myself. It didn't worry me; I worked better without anyone sitting beside me. Mrs Armstrong started her lecture about grammar and vocabulary but I wasn't paying much attention. I was in my own little world thinking deeply about what had happened at lunch.

Edward seemed like a nice guy. We had a lot of things in common which was good. I wanted to get to know him more though. It was... easy being around him. Happily talking about anything seemed like the easiest thing I've ever done. It was simple. There was no awkwardness at all and that was a good thing. He made me laugh easily. I can't even remember a time when I've laughed so hard. I started to wonder if he had any feelings for me. Just the way he looked at me sometimes gave me the impression that he wanted more than to be just friends. No... Why was I thinking that? He was the most popular guy in school. As if he would go for a clumsy girl like me. Didn't popular boys usually go for the popular girls? That question right there proved my point. Edward Cullen and I will never be anything more than friends, we never will be. The thought made my stomach drop. I wanted him to be my boyfriend. He was everything I wanted in a guy: cute, funny, nice, handsome, smart, tall. He made me laugh, he made me smile. He made me feel... beautiful, and no guy had ever given me that impression. But I would never get him. I was wrong to think that there was some possibility that we could be something more than friends. Wondering about the endless possibilities this friendship could turn into made me have mixed emotions.

"Bella? Bella!" Mrs Armstrong pulled me out of my daydream.

"Uhh. Sorry, Mrs Armstrong." I exclaimed, turning bright red when I saw the whole class staring at me. "What was the question? Sorry, I missed it."

"Obviously Bella but never mind now. Just please try and pay more attention. This information is vital for the test you have coming up. And you don't want to fail now do you Bella?" I hated how some teachers treated you like a child.

"No Mrs Armstrong. I promise to pay more attention." I felt my cheeks burning a bright red. Great, I had just embarrassed myself in front of the whole class. But I didn't focus on that. I glanced at the clock; it read 12:20. Only another forty-five minutes until I would see those brilliant, green eyes gaze into mine, until I could see _him._

Like never before, I've never been so eager for a class to end.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! GO GO GO!!!  
****A/N: ohhh. If I at least get more than 20 reviews I've got a treat for you guys :D**


	4. Lunch Break EPOV

_Once again I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does._

This chapter is short, but you know what they say. Short but sweet. :) enjoy.  


**Chapter 4  
****Edward**

As we walked through the corridors at school, I could feel every pair of eyes on Bella and myself. I wonder what everyone thought at the site of us. Did they think we were together? No, obviously not. Nobody would think that the most popular guy in the school would go for someone like Bella. Did they think we were friends? Yeah, sure, that would be a more appropriate thought. But as I walked with Bella to her classroom, I couldn't care less about what anyone said.

"That was surprisingly nice to find out more about you. I-I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay there and talk to you forever." I said, once we arrived to her class, wondering how she would take it. "Maybe we could do that again next break."

"Yeah, it was nice. I didn't want to leave either. Uhh... well I'll meet you at the same spot at lunch then." Her eyes looked shocked but eager at the same time. It was like she almost couldn't wait for the next lunch break. The thought made me smile.

"Ok. See you then, Bells." I turned and walked off to my next class.

Bells. That seemed like a nice nickname. I hope she didn't mind me using it. It just rolled off my tongue perfectly. I would ask her about it at lunch.

"Bells." I said the name again and smiled. That was definitely her new nickname.

"Hey bro. Where were you at lunch? We thought you ditched school for the rest of day." Emmett said as he came up to me.

"Umm... I just needed time to think about some personal things. Hope that's ok?" I didn't want to tell him I spent time with Bella. He'd make a big joke about it. I walked into the classroom and took my seat at the back, left two-seater; all by myself. In front of me were Emmett and Rosalie. They didn't pay much attention to classes; they only had eyes for each other. Mr Stevens hadn't arrived yet which was typical since he was always late. I had time to think; think about Bella.

I really hadn't been nice to her in the past. Just one day I came home from school and she popped into my mind. Ever since then, I've never been able to get her out. Today at lunch was nice, getting to know her more. We had some similarities which was surprising. I thought more about her. Bella's blush was absolutely beautiful. Every time her cheeks became that rosy red colour I just wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek. But I didn't know if she liked me that way so I held back. She was beautiful, smart, nice, caring, funny and clumsy. Everything about her was just so cute. But she wouldn't want me; the most popular guy in school. I tossed that thought out of my head as Mr Stevens walked in, I should focus on class.

Emmett turned around and chucked a piece of paper at me. I opened it up and in his messy hand writing it said:

_What's wrong with you lately? You haven't been talking as much. It's starting to get all of us worried._

I got out my own pen and flipped the paper over.

_Nothing's wrong. I've just needed time to myself. I need to think through some things. Don't be worried. All will be good._

I chucked the note back at him. Once he'd finished reading it he turned around and nodded. I wonder if I should tell them about Bella. No, that would be a big mistake. The only people I could really tell would be Mum, Dad and Alice. Alice would understand, she's always thought Bella was a nice person. I could tell her anything and she'd never make fun of me. Chucking that thought out of my head, I focused on getting through class.

Next lunch break I had to ask Bella something. Ask her if she would want to catch up this weekend. I would take her somewhere nice and beautiful; just like her.

**  
ohhhh... what's gonna happen in the next chapter??  
Review and tell me if your liking the story. that would be very appreciative.  
Sorry if you don't like my story. I'm only 14 and still developing my writing skills. :)**


	5. It's A Date

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters._

_Many of you have asked for me to update soon and I just finished writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 5  
****Bella**

My heart was hammering in my chest. My feet were the only thing making me walk forward. I was too anxious to see Edward again. As I rounded the corner near the spot where we were sitting at first lunch I realised he wasn't there. Did he set me up? Was he going to come at all? All I could do was sit under the tree and wait. I closed my eyes waiting for time to pass when eventually, hopefully, Edward would show.

"Hey Bells," I knew that voice too well. Much too well then I should. "Sorry I'm a bit late. Mr Stevens kept our class in." Edward said as he came and sat beside me.

"That's ok." All I could really think about was this angel sitting beside me. Nothing else mattered.

"I-I hope you don't mind me calling you Bells. Is that alright?" He seemed very cautious when he spoke.

"No. I don't mind at all." _Of course I wouldn't mind. It's Edward freaking Cullen saying it._ I had to laugh at my thought. "So... what are we going to talk about this lunch? We basically talked about everything last lunch."

He stuttered a bit before saying, "I was wondering if you'd like to do something together on the weekend? I mean, go somewhere with me. I was thinking we could possibly arrange something this lunch."

What? Edward wanted to go out somewhere with me? Uhh... wow. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that. Where were you planning on going?"

"That, Bells, is a surprise. So, today's Thursday. How about we do something on Saturday? Where we are going isn't far from your house so how about my dad can drop me off at your house and we could walk there?" There was a tinge of anticipation in his voice as he spoke.

"It sounds great! I can't wait. Oh and do I need to bring anything specific?"

"Yeah: your bikinis, towel and you. I'll organise everything else don't worry. I can pick you up at about nine in the morning. Then we can spend all day together. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Wow. I can't believe this is happening. My first ever date – well I suppose you could call it that – I've been on. But the one trouble was: I didn't know a lake or a river or a beach near my place. Oh, well.

We sat for the rest of the lunch talking about anything that came up. Sometimes we were nearly in tears because we were laughing that much. All I couldn't believe was that how much things had changed in a matter of days. At the beginning of the week he wasn't even talking to me and here we sat today laughing together, talking casually and planning to catch up the weekend. Things changed for the better and now I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I sat in my room doing homework after I got home from school. Maths was starting to bore me so I went downstairs to start dinner.

"Bells, what are we having for dinner?" Charlie asked from the living room. He was glued to his couch watching the baseball game.

"Lasagne. I thought just something simple tonight." It was also Charlie's favourite meal I cooked. I didn't hear him say anything else to I was guessing that it was approved. But also, I wanted to bribe him into letting me go out with Edward on Saturday and making his favourite meal would soften him up.

Charlie walked in and sat down at our dining room table while I finished serving out the food. Just then I had second thoughts. Should I tell him about Edward coming over? I don't know what his reaction would be. He'll probably think we're going out. But if that's the case I'll tell him otherwise. I decided I would tell him about Edward and just forewarn Charlie I wasn't going to be home all day Saturday.

"Hey dad, you know... Edward Cullen right?"

"Edward? Sure, he's a nice kid. Same with the rest of his family. His dad works at the hospital you know? Anyway, what about him?" His voice sounded wary. So Charlie knew Edward's dad. Well I guess that's a start.

"Well, I'm spending Saturday with him. His dads going to drop him off here at nine in the morning and he's taking me out somewhere. But just as friends, we're nothing more. So I was just telling you that I'm not going to be home all day. Maybe you could go down to La Push and visit Harry. Go fishing possibly. The weather's meant to be good for a change." I stared anxiously at him to see what he had to say, waiting for the lecture.

"Hmph. Well Edward does seem like a nice boy, after all Carlisle _is_ his dad and he would raise Edward with manners. So you guys are going out?" No lecture... yet.

"No Dad, we're just friends. Like really good friends. We aren't boyfriend/girlfriend, even though the whole school thinks we are. So, you don't mind if Edward takes me out somewhere?"

"No, I don't mind. Just go and have fun." I was so happy at that answer from Charlie.

Once dinner was finished, I cleaned up and Charlie went and called Billy to organise the fishing trip on Saturday. While washing up, I was thinking about all the possibilities where Edward would take me. I wasn't quite sure so I gave up on that thought. Right now, I couldn't be happier.

I was sitting up in my room when I glanced at the alarm clock. It was still only seven at night so I decided to ring Renee since I haven't spoken to her since my school holidays. It took a couple of rings until she picked up.

"Hey mum." I said.

"Oh Bella! Hi honey. How are you? I haven't spoken to you in ages! How's grade ten going?" This was going to be a long chat.

"I'm fine thanks mum. Grade ten is alright. I'm still in the same group and I'm still acing all my subjects which is good. All my teachers are nice. I'm still in the same classrooms as last year with all the same people." For sure she would mention Edward. She was the only one of my family relatives that knew he used to tease me a bit.

"Oh thanks great Bella! Same classes as last year hey. How's Edward going then?" Yep, there was the question I'd wanted to avoid.

"Umm, it's actually a weird story mum. Edward's... kind of... changed. He teased me a few times at the beginning of school but after that he didn't. He was quite for a few weeks and never said anything. Then one day he apologised to me and wanted to be friends. I said yes and forgave him. So –"

"Wait! Stop right there Bella." Oh no, I thought. "So he's not mean to you anymore and you two are friends? Did I hear that correctly?"

"Well, yeah. You did hear correctly mum." She's not going to be happy.

"That's great honey!" What? Did I just hear my mum saying to me that forgiving Edward was great?

"So, as I was saying before you interrupted me, we've talked a lot. We've spent two lunch breaks together, just us two and nobody else, just talking and getting to know each other. It's actually quite surprising about how much we get along. And we like the same things too. I mean, he makes me laugh until I'm literally crying. It's just so carefree around him. Everything bad seems to go away."

"Hmm... sounds like my little girl is developing a crush." Oh, crap! I knew she'd figure that out.

"Uh... N–... How... How did you figure that out?" I stuttered making myself sound like a complete idiot. Renee always had a thing for working things out quickly.

"Honey, you're not that hard to figure out. The way your voice sounded when you talked about him definitely proved you like him. Do you Bella?" I guess I couldn't lie now.

"Well, yeah. But I don't know if he likes me so I don't want to risk it." Should I tell her about Saturday?

"Oh Bella." She sighed, "That's so cute. You've never really been interested in boys until now have you?" It was true. I'd never given boys a second thought when it came to relationships. I just thought it was never worth it. Edward definitely had changed that.

"Umm... Edward's actually taking me out somewhere on Saturday. I don't know where though. I guess it's kind of like a date but just as friends."

"So he's taking you somewhere but you don't know. It will be like a surprise. Awww... how cute!" I blushed and thankfully Renee couldn't see that.

"Well yeah. He told me to take my bikinis and a towel and he'd organise everything else. So I'm really curious. I'm so excited." It was true. I just wished that tomorrow would hurry up and turn to Saturday already.

"Well that's great honey. I'm so excited for you." We talked for hours about school, me, Forks, how her travelling with Phil was going. The chat just went on forever liked it seemed.

I didn't realise the time until Renee said, "I better get going. Oh, look at the time Isabella! You should be in bed. You have school tomorrow." I glanced at my bedside clock. It read 10:30.

"Time flies doesn't it mum? Well, I hope you have a good trip."

"Yes, I will. Thanks for calling me honey. Oh, and I expect every detail from Saturday." She sounded excited.

"Ok mum. Love you, bye." I hung up once she said 'love you and bye' to me as well.

I fell asleep quickly, basically as soon as my head hit the pillow, and drifted off into a dream about Saturday. Edward was even more beautiful in my dreams. We were out at a rock pool near La Push, splashing around and looking at all the sea creatures among the rocks. The dream was really good. It seemed to go on forever. Edward and I were sitting about three metres away from the edge of the waves near the rock pool when suddenly a big wave came crashing into the rocks sending spray high above Edward and I. Edward hugged me and I screamed as the cold water came down upon us. Then everything went black and I shot up straight in my bed, being blinded by the bright light coming from outside.

It was meant to be a good few days in Forks. The weatherman predicted sunshine all weekend which was definitely rare for Forks. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I got up and started getting ready for school thinking about the perfect dream I'd just woken up from.

* * *

**How was that chapter?**

**EDWARD AND BELLA ARE GOING ON A DATE. everybody now 'awwwwww'. Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter!**


	6. That Day

**A/N: okay, this is the last time in saying this. What I say in the next line applies for the rest of the story: I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns all of them.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I've finally reached 20 :D That was my goal, it made me extremely happy.**

**Oh & this is to my best friend Kyla (Fanfiction: twilightmebaby): have you finished your story yet? At least put one chapter up please. *puppy dog eyes* :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Bella**

**  
**_BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!_

Ugh. I turned around and stopped my alarm clock from beeping; it would wake Charlie up. Why was my alarm clock going off this early on a Saturday morning? Wait! It was Saturday. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:00am. Today was the day, the day that Edward and I were going on our little date. Excitedly, I jumped out of bed and ran to my window. Charlie's cruiser was already gone; he'd gone out fishing with Billy. Quickly, I ran towards my bedside table and plugged my iPod into the speakers I'd bought for it. Once I'd put on 'My Favourite Songs' list, I turned the music up and skipped happily to the bathroom.

"Oh no." I said as I looked at my hair. It looked like a haystack. Oh well. Nothing a shower and a hair brush couldn't fix.

While I was in the shower I thought about the day ahead of me. Edward would be here in less than two hours. That thought made me so happy; even happier than I already was. I still didn't know where he was taking me. It had been bothering me ever since Thursday but right now I'm glad he kept it as a surprise. It added to the excitement. Once I got out of the shower I towel dried my hair and went and changed into my bikinis and a pair of mini-shorts and a singlet. Usually I wouldn't wear these types of clothing in Forks because of the weather. But today it was the exact opposite as usual, the sky was blue; not a cloud in sight, the sun shined brightly in the sky making everything look even more green than usual and it was hot but not too hot. This was my type of weather; I loved it. I went back into the bathroom and started to work on my hair. When it looked suitable enough I looked at the time. It was 8:30am. Wow, the time went by really fast.

I had nothing else to do so I danced around my bedroom, singing my favourite songs. There was no doubt that I was a bad dancer and a bad singer so I kept that for my ears and eyes only. Most of my favourite songs were by Paramore. Their music just made me feel alive; happier. If I was having a bad day I'd put on their songs and it would just instantly make me feel better. I danced around my room and head banging and playing air guitar; okay, I had to admit I had a bit of a crush on the bassist, Jeremy Davis. He was really cute, how could you not blame me. The music changed from Misery Business to Looking Up.

I started head banging and doing air guitar. Then Hayley Williams, the lead singer, started to sing so I started singing to.

_Things are looking up, oh finally.  
I thought I'd never see the day, when you'd smile at me.  
We always pull through, oh when we try.  
I'm always wrong but you're never right, oh you're never right._

Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in, cause I've always wanted this!  
It's not a dream anymore, no ohhh..  
It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for.

Could have given up so easily.  
I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me.  
Taken for granted, almost everything that I would have died for,  
Just yesterday, just yesterday.

Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in, cause I've always wanted this!  
It's not a dream anymore, no ohhh..  
It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for.

I heard someone clear there throat behind me.

"Dad, I thought you were out fi–" I stopped because when I turned around I saw Edward standing at my door. I blushed bright red.

"Hey Bells. Nice singing and dancing. I like that song, you know. Paramore are my favourite band." He laughed.

"Oh gosh! I'm so embarrassed. You weren't meant to see that." I said, hanging my head in shame. I looked down at my feet not wanting to look into his eyes.

All of sudden I felt a pair of firm, strong arms around my waist. I breathed in smelling his beautiful, intoxicating scent.

"It's okay, Bella. I actually thought it was cute. You don't need to be embarrassed." He said as I cautiously wrapped my arms around his waist. This was nice, this little embrace. I could stay here forever if I could. Spend eternity like this, just here in his arms. "I came through the front door. It wasn't locked. I hope you don't mind. Like I mean, I knocked and there was no answer and I got worried."

"No, that's okay. I don't mind. So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, still part of the surprise. Come on, grab your towel and we'll head off." He said as he let me go.

I turned off my iPod speakers and locked everything up before walking out my front door to where Edward was waiting for me. He held out his hand for mine. I was shocked but took it anyway but didn't twine our fingers together though. I got butterflies as soon as our hands touched.

"So, are you excited?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Yes! I've wanted to know where we are going since Thursday. The suspense is killing me!"

"I've never done something like this for a girl before so I'm kind of worried if you'll like it or not. In a way I've never really had a date with a girl before." He said as we walked into the forest.

"I'll like anything you'd do for me. But are you serious? You've never had a date or gone out with a girl before? But all those girls at school drool over you." I was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I know. They just don't interest me. All those girls just think they are the best. I've never seen eye to eye with them. I'd rather go out with someone whom I get along with and I know they aren't going to cheat on me, or brag about us being together. I've seen my brother and the way he acts around Rosalie. He's happy and always smiling and the way he looks at her; it's just like true love. I want someone who makes me feel that way, you know. I don't want to seem like a sleazy guy because I go out with heaps of girls from school; which I don't. I just don't want to appear like that because I'm not that at all."

"I see. I haven't really wanted to be in a relationship. Like I mean, I feel the same way as you do. Some guys can just be total jerks and I don't want to be with someone who's like that." It felt nice to talk about this; about how we felt about relationships.

"Am I a jerk?" He asked worriedly.

"No, not at all. You are probably one of the most decent guys I've met once I got to know you and we became friends. I mean, I'm friends with the guys in my group but sometimes it can get really awkward around them. They seem like all they care about is themselves and you are not like that at all."

"Thanks. You are definitely one of the most decent girls I've met. You don't seem to drool over me and you don't seem to notice me weaknesses or my mistakes. I'm always happy around you; you always make me laugh. I'm glad you're my friend. I couldn't have asked for a better one." He admitted smiling.

We talked casually for about ten minutes until he stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He simply just walked behind me and put his hands over my eyes and helped me walk forward.

When we stopped he said, "I want you to open your eyes on the count of three alright." I felt his hands disappear from my face. All I wanted to do was open my eyes to see where he had gone but I resisted the temptation and waited. "One... Two... Three."

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were in a little clearing; it was beautiful. There was a little tent and a blanket laid out in front of it with a picnic basket on it. Firewood was stocked up beside the tent. It was only a little clearing but it was enough. The grass was green, there were birds chirping happily in the trees and I swear somewhere I could hear water nearby. Surely enough, I glanced towards my left and there was a little lake with a jetty. I was stunned into quietness. No words described this place. It was absolutely beautiful... and Edward decided to bring me _here_.

"So, do you like it?" He seemed wary.

"Of course I like it! No, wait. I _love_ it! It's absolutely beautiful, Edward! How did you find this?"

He smiled at my answer, "My family found it one day when we were hiking. We come out here camping a lot. Also, I'm glad you love it."

"Why is there a tent though?" I curiously asked.

"Oh well, we are staying here the night. Mum and dad asked Charlie if you were allowed and he said yes. I guess he trusts my family."

"Yeah, he did say that he thought your family was nice." I remembered back to our talk on Thursday night. Then I realised, "But I don't have any pyjamas or clothes for tomorrow."

Edward laughed. "Don't worry. My sister Alice loves to shop so she got you some pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow while she was out yesterday. You can't deny her the opportunity to shop." He laughed again.

"Oh ok." I joined in with his laughing.

"We have food here for tonight. I'm going to cook for us. And I hope you don't mind sharing the tent with me."

"Of course I don't mind. You cook huh?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, I suppose. So what do you want to do now that we are here?"

"Whatever you want." I simply didn't care what we did. I was just thrilled to be spending time with Edward.

* * *

**Nawww. Don't you think it's cute about what Edward did for Bella. Do any of you have any ideas about what should happen in the next chapter? Nothing too dramatic such as bears or wolves or drowing. We don't want Charlie to stop trusting Edward now do we? LOL.**


	7. It's Love

**Ok so here's the next chapter. Edward and Bella spending a day together. YAY :D hope you guys like it.**

**- isabella j.** **you are going get what you asked for :) review/PM me if I did it alright :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7  
Bella

"How about we can get camp set up and have some breakfast and then go for a swim?" Edward said still standing over near the tent.

"Sure, sounds good. I'm starving; I haven't eaten anything yet." I said as my stomach grumbled.

"Neither have I." He laughed. "Can you help me for a second? We've just got to move this." He pointed to a four ft long log.

I walked over to it, "Sure." We picked it up and put it near where another little pile of firewood was; guessing that it was for a campfire. I sat down on it as I watched Edward walk around the campsite and preparing our breakfast.

"So who did you learn to cook from?" I asked as he started cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Esme is an excellent cook and I don't know why but I asked her one day if she could teach me how to cook. She willingly said yes in joy. Ever since then Esme and I have been the main cooks in the house." He plated up our breakfast. There were eggs, bacon, toast and tomato.

I've never been camping before so I've never known what campfire food tastes like. Now I do. It was absolutely delicious. If Edward cooked this simple dish to perfection I couldn't wait to see what he was cooking for dinner. "This is delicious Edward. Thank-you."

He smiled at me because he had a mouth full of food. Charlie was right; Carlisle must have taught Edward manners. It was quiet while we finished eating our brekkie. When we were both finished I washed up and Edward dried everything and put all the plates away.

"So... are you in for a swim now?" He asked as I turned around to face him. I nodded.

I got out of my shorts and singlet so I was standing there in my bikinis while Edward got rid of his shirt. Edward shirtless was the best site I've ever seen. His chest looked perfectly smooth and he had a bit of a six pack. I couldn't stop staring. He cleared his throat and brought me back to reality. When I looked up into his eyes I realised he was looking me up and down; I blushed. He walked over to me and took my hand.

"Don't you think the water will be a bit chilly?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"No. It was warm this morning when I came down and set camp up. It will be fine." He reassured me. We both sat on the end of the jetty looking out over the lake with our feet dangling in the water. Edward was still holding my hand; which I didn't mind. The lake was beautiful; the sun made the water shimmer a lovely dark blue colour and there weren't any ripples to be seen anywhere. I looked back at Edward only to realise he was watching me again. Blushing, I gave him a shy smile.

"I love your blush Bells. It's so beautiful." His hand reached up to stroke my cheek.

Taking deep breaths I tried to focus on not fainting. All I could think of was Edwards's hand caressing my cheek. His fingers were so smooth. Then – I couldn't help it; it was an automatic reaction – my head moved forward a bit to Edward's. He moved forward a bit too seeing my reaction. I looked into his smouldering eyes like I could see right into his soul. He was looking at me the exact same way. Edward then broke the eye contact and looked down at my lips and moved forward so much that our noses were touching. Quickly, I licked my lips to make them moist. My heart was hammering in my chest and I closed my eyes. I moved forward a bit more just as Edward moved forward and our lips touched sending tingles down my spine and making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. Letting go of his hand, I locked my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss started out soft but then became more passionate. Edward took my bottom lip and I took his top. Then I felt his tongue run smoothly over my bottom lip; my heart skipped a beat. I broke off, breathing heavily and was pleased to see Edward had the same reaction as me.

"Wow that was amazing." I said as my arms loosened around his neck.

Edward smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself." He leaned in and pecked me softly on the lips before moving his lips across my cheek and down my neck to stop at my collarbone. My breathing became much more noticeable.

"What ever happened to the swim we were going to take?" I asked. He then let go of me and picked me up. Edward gave me a sly grin before jumping into the lake. Once he let go of me I swam to the surface but he was no-where to be seen. Just then I felt something brush past my leg and I screamed.

"What's that matter?" Edward laughed floating in front me.

"You are not to do that _again!_" I said as a splashed him with water.

"Yes mum." He splashed me back and we started having a big water fight.

Edward was right; the sun had warmed the water up perfectly. It was just like swimming in a heated pool. This was my kind of weather.

"I'm guessing you like this type of weather more than you like the usual Forks?" Edward asked curiously as we were lying down and floating in the water. He stroked little circles on the hand that he was holding; our fingers entwined. It felt nice.

"Yeah, I love this weather. I gets much hotter than this in Phoenix but I guess in Forks this is the hottest you can get." I laughed. Just then my stomach grumbled.

"Come on. You're hungry. I'll get us some lunch. Esme already made it." Edward must have noticed my stomach grumbling. He let go of my hand and we swam to shore.

While we were eating lunch I was thinking about our relationship. Just two days ago I was thinking that a guy like Edward would never be interested in me; guess I thought wrong. The kiss we just shared was nothing like I've ever experienced. I mean I've seen couples in movies and TV shows kissing, I've read about couples in books kissing but nothing you see or hear or read compares to the real life experience. It was absolutely amazing to have Edward's lips moving with mine. In truth, I couldn't have had a better first kiss. That reminded me of a question I wanted to ask earlier.

"Hey Edward?" I asked, looking up at him since he was sitting on the log and I was sitting on the ground beside his legs.

"Hmmm... yeah Bells."

"W–Was that your first kiss?" I ask timidly.

"Sure was. I couldn't have had a more amazing one." He flashed his dazzling smile at me.

"I could say the same thing." I laughed and finished off the rest of my sandwich. Edward seemed a lot happier than usual. It was nice.

When we finished eating we cleaned and put the plates away. I was just putting the last plate away when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt safer in his arms, like nothing could hurt me here. After closing the cabinet door, I turned around to face Edward and put my arms around his neck. We both stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other for a few minutes. Edward was the first one to break the silence.

"So... umm... I guess you could say that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now. But only if you want."

"I'd like that." I stood up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against Edwards. Just like our first kiss; I got butterflies and couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What?" Edward said pulling away with a smirk on his face.

"Every time you touch me or kiss me I get butterflies. It's weird." Okay, that was embarrassing saying that to him.

"Don't worry Bells. I feel the same way." My eyes widened. Was he really just saying that or did he actually mean it? I really couldn't care less about answering that question because all I could focus on was the fact I was in the arms of someone I loved. Edward Cullen; my boyfriend. I smiled at the thought.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day? It's one o'clock, so maybe we could go and sit on the jetty for a while." He asked. I just nodded. I was happy to go wherever as long as Edward was with me. He let go of me and turned around to grab... a fishing rod?

"Uhh, Edward, I thought we were going to sit on the jetty?"

"We are but I thought maybe we could do some fishing as well." He smiled. I'd never really learnt how to fish. Charlie went out fishing all the time and used to take me when I was little but I never really caught anything. Anyway, I'd forgotten how fish altogether. Then a thought came into my head.

"Can you teach me how to fish?" I asked curiously. Edward turned around and smiled at me.

"Of course, Bella." He took my hand and led us out toward the end of the jetty where we shared our first kiss. Just then I remembered we were still in our togs.

Edward taught me how to fish and I got the hang of it quite easily. I did a couple of bad casts that made us both laugh but once I got the hang of it, I was really good. We sat there for the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms talking and dangling our feet in the water. At one stage we were playing tricks on each other and I tried to push him into the water many times. I knew I wasn't going to succeed with just a little push so I shoved him with all the force I had. He stumbled backwards but held onto my arm. Then before I knew it we were _both_ falling into the water. We couldn't stop laughing. Today had been the best day I've ever had and I still had tonight and tomorrow to spend with Edward and I couldn't wait for it.

* * *

The fire was crackling sending little sparks floating up into the air. Edward and I sat side by side on the ground resting against the log while roasting marshmallows. It was slowly becoming twilight. I could still see light from the sun but it was also dark enough that I could see the stars and moon. After we'd come back from the jetty we changed into our pyjama's so that we wouldn't be cold in our wet togs. It was a bit cool outside but the fire was warming me up pretty quickly. I couldn't help it but my body shivered a bit. Edward noticed and pulled away. I was about to complain but held that complaint as he moved back over towards me and wrapped a thick blanket our each other. He had his arm around my waist while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I said as he kissed my hair.

"Have you enjoyed today? I hope you did." Edward said.

"I've loved it. It has to be _the_ best day I've ever had." I chuckled.

"What did you like about it?" He hinted.

"I liked how you kept this place a secret until we actually arrived. I like you told me to shut my eyes and open them on the count of three. I got such a surprise. I liked how you did this all for me, our walks on the jetty, our swims in the lake, our water fight, playing tricks on each, you teaching me how to fish. The breakfast you cooked was one of the best I've had. I like how we are now; sitting in front of the fire with me in your arms while roasting marshmallows. But most of all I like... no, wait. _Love_... how we shared our first kiss. There's nothing like that feeling. It was amazing to feel your lips against mine. I could spend forever kissing y– " Suddenly his lips were on mine ceasing any form of speaking at all. His lips moved slowly but passionately against mine. Once again, I got butterflies. I think I won't ever go one minute when I kiss him and _not_ get the butterflies.

Edward pulled away but rested our foreheads together. "I'm glad you liked it all. And as for the kiss; I could spend eternity kissing you as well." He said before pressing his lips to mine once again.

I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. We sat there talking to each other about random things for the rest of the night as we roasted marshmallows in the camp fire. Once we had been through a small pack of marshmallows we lay down on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

"I love going camping and staying up to watch the stars. I've always done it ever since I was little." Edward exclaimed.

"I've never really been camping before but I have stayed up and watched the stars. Back in Phoenix when I was a little girl my friends used to sleep over and we would go outside and watch the stars." But in truth this was much better. Watching the stars while lying next to Edward. I turned around so I was on my stomach facing Edward with my chin resting on his chest.

He caressed my cheek and said, "I'd love to see you as a little girl. I bet you would look so cute." I had to blush at that. Then suddenly I yawned. "You're tired. Come on, I'll tuck you in and then I'll go and put out this fire."

Edward helped me up and held my hand as we walked to the tent. I climbed in first with Edward following. Sleepily, I climbed in the sleeping bag and realised that not only would I be sharing a _tent_ with Edward but also a sleeping bag. I didn't mind that at all. Edward climbed over and helped me zip up my side of the bag then kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He said as he climbed out of the tent.

I turned around so that I was facing his side of the sleeping bag. The tent got darker straight away then I realised he'd put out the fire. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take over. The next thing I knew I heard the zip closing on the tent and felt Edward climb in the sleeping bag and zip up his side with no trouble.

"Hope you didn't miss me." Edward said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Not at all." I laughed then reality came to me. He wasn't wearing a shirt. My breathing hitched as my heart raced ahead. _Get a grip Bella._ I listened to my thoughts and controlled myself. It was too dark to see anything so I couldn't stare into his wondrous eyes. Instead I just rested my hands on his bare chest. He leaned in and kissed me; short but sweet.

"Goodnight my Bella. My beautiful. My everything. Dream good dreams." He kissed my forehead as I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about nothing else besides Edward and me.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG!! THEY KISSED! I hope I did it right. Please tell me. I have a boyfriend but he's only given me pecks on the lips and I wouldn't know what it's like. It's the longest chapter I've written. YAY!**

**Oh & has everyone seen the new Runaways clip? It's so amazing! I can't wait to see the movie. Is anyone going to Sundance and seeing it? I couldn't go since I'm in Australia :'(**


	8. The Meadow

**So here it is, the next chapter, like I promised. Sorry for such the long wait**

**  
Bella POV**

"Bella. Bella?" I heard a velvet voice say. Was it in my dream or in real life? I couldn't tell.

I rolled over and then reality hit. My eyes shot open and there they were; two dazzling, gorgeous, emerald eyes gazing right into mine.

"Oh, good morning." I managed to say sleepily before I yawned.

Edward chuckled, "Good morning to you too. Hmmm... You look so cute when you're sleepy." He leant down and pressed his lips to mine. After a few seconds I pulled away. He looked at me confusingly.

"Morning breath. Do you mind if I go and brush my teeth? I'll be right back." I sat up as he unwrapped his arms from around me.

He chuckled, "Of course. I'll come with you since I probably have morning breath too." Edward made a disgusted face and all I could do was laugh.

Once we had had breakfast, brushed our teeth and had a shower in the little portable shower Edward's parents had made sure he brought I wondered about what today's schedule was. Was I going home straight away? Or were Edward and I spending more time together. I had to say that the second option sounded very pleasing. I watched as Edward packed up the camp.

"Do you need any help?" He seemed like he was going okay, but I offered anyway.

"Nope. It's pretty easy." I just nodded in return.

When he was done he turned around to face me, "Come here, Bella. We're going for a walk." He reached out his hand for mine. I jumped up and walked over to him. I felt like skipping but I'd probably fall flat on my face. Taking his hand, he started leading me towards the forest.

"Uh, no no no. Edward, you know I'm no good with flat surfaces let alone rough. I'll probably end up breaking my leg if I walk through there." It was true though.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right." He said, but suddenly his entire expression changed like he'd had a thought. "Do you like piggy-backs?" He smirked taking of his back pack and putting it in front of him.

Ha! He wanted to give me a piggy-back? Well, if he wants to take me through the forest it's basically the only way. "Sure." He bent down so I could climb on his back.

He picked me up with ease, "Wow! You're as light as a feather, Bella." Then he started walking off into the thickness of the trees.

It was quiet most of the time during our walk. Occasionally, I would ask 'Are we there yet?' or 'Where are we going?' Edward just simply didn't give out any clues which turned out be _very_ frustrating.

I didn't know how many minutes – or hours – we walked for but soon enough we arrived at a little clearing in the trees. It was astonishingly beautiful. The grass was pure green with little flowers scattered everywhere. Since the clearing was shaped in a circle the sun shone through and illuminated everything to a brighter colour. Edward put me down and I walked forward out into the sunshine. It was simply amazing.

Turning back around I saw Edward still standing in the shade of the trees smiling at me.

I held my finger up and beckoned him to come to me. "Why stand in the shade, Edward?"

He walked forward until he stopped in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was quite content just being held by him. Edward pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Hmmm... this is nice." He broke the silence first.

"It is. It is beautiful Edward. How did you come across it?"

"Bells, it's not a beautiful as you. Nothing ever will be more beautiful than you." I blushed at his words. "As for the question, my family and I occasionally camp out where we camped as you know. One day I wanted some quiet time to myself and I started walking through the forest and happened to come across this. After we became friends I just thought about bringing you here and how wonderful it would be. I should've known it would've been so much more than wonderful. So, I was thinking that it could just be our spot; our escape."

I looked up at him, "I love it. Thanks." I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. We stood there for who knows how long but we only stopped after we both became dizzy.

Edward turned away and walked until he was in the middle of the meadow, where once he reached he took off his pack-back he'd brought, lied down and looked up at the sky. He looked so peaceful, so handsome, and so happy. I walked over to him and lied down beside him thinking about how this past day had been... eventful.

I never thought I was the pretty type of girl; I never expected to have a boyfriend like Edward. He's the type of guy – handsome, funny, popular, caring, and loving, all the things you could ask for – that I never thought would fall in love with me. But these past few days made me realise how I'd look upon myself wrong for a long time. And all because of Edward, I realised I was just like any other girl that deserved a good chance at first love.

Edward brought me out of my reverie by reaching over and holding my hand. "Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Edward?"

"These past few days have been amazing. For the past few years I never thought that I would ever talk to you let alone fall in love with you. I know that might sound harsh, but it's the truth and I'm sorry if it hurt. But one day you were hanging out with your friends just casually laughing and mucking around and I really got the chance to look at you properly for the first time. How when every time you smile, it always reaches your eyes. How every move makes your hair sway.... how beautiful you actually are. That day in class when you said you'd forgive me, it couldn't have made me happier. When you agreed you'd go on a date with me, I couldn't have been happier. Yesterday was simply and utterly _amazing_. One thing I want to say is that I'm so glad that you're my girlfriend for I couldn't have gotten a better one." These simple words he said made me tear up a bit.

I simply didn't know how to respond to that so all I decided to say was, "Right now, in this very moment, I couldn't be happier myself." I gave him the smile that I now know he loves.

Edward turned around so that he was facing me and kissed me, once again, very passionately. I pulled away unwillingly but I was getting dizzy... once again.

"So, what's in the bag?" I curiously asked.

"An emergency kit because I know how clumsy you can get," I pouted at this but he just laughed, "and some food just in case you were hungry."

"Ok, well I'd like some food now please. Even though we had a big brekkie I'm pretty hungry."

He pulled out some sandwiches, fruit and two bottles of water. I started digging into the food straight away; so did Edward. All of a sudden Edward stood up. I looked at him questionably.

"Hey Bella, watch this." He had a bunch of grapes in his hand. I laughed because I knew he was going to fail. Edward threw one grape up into the air; it came back down hit him on the chin and fell to the ground.

"HA! That's what you get for being a show off Edward." I laughed at him.

"I'm so not a show off!"

"Oh reaaalllyyy Edward?" I shot him a curious look. "_Hey Bella, watch this."_ I said in a very poor impression of him, laughing again.

"Yeah well you think that's funny? Give it a go yourself." Edward urged.

"Fine, I will." I said with a smile. Throwing the grape up in the air, I felt quite confident of myself. That was until the grape came down and missed me _completely_ and just fell to the ground. Looking up, Edward was trying to hold back laughter.

"You missed." He laughed at me. All I could do was smile back.

"You are so going to pay for that later Edward."

"Oh really? Not until I get you." He jumped at me and started tickling me on the ribs with a big smile on his face.

"Haha... Edwa... Stop!" I said between laughs.

"Sorry, what was that Bella?" You could definitely hear the smile in his voice.

"I... said... hahaha... STOP!" I practically half laughed, half screamed.

"Oh... you want me to stop do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" I had a stitch by now because I was laughing so much.

"What's the magic word?" Ugh, why did he have to do this!

"Please Edward. Hahaha... Stop! I call truce! Truce!" I pleaded.

"Ok." He said while laughing and taking his hands of me.

We were standing a metre away from each other; me with my arms crossed over my chest and a pout on my face. Edward stood there with a smirk.

"That wasn't nice Edward." I complained. Not really, I mean, I didn't care that he did that.

"Awww, baby. Come here. I'm sorry." He said walking forward and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I buried my face into his chest and couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Edward said sorry; I never thought he would. Then I felt his finger on my chin pulling my head up to look in his eyes. Ever so slowly he brought our lips together in a soft kiss.

Once he pulled away all I heard was, "It was fun at the time though." At this, I couldn't help but smile. Looking up at his face, he was smiling too.

He laid us down side by side with my head resting on his outstretched arm. We looked up in the clouds silently, enjoying the moment of just being together.

During the time we spent in the meadow we looked at clouds and decided what they looked like, we talked about our family and whatever we hadn't talked about before. Occasionally he would run his fingers up and down my bare arm which gave me the shivers because it was ticklish. At one point we were just staring into each other's eyes and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear since it was windy. Overall, it was just nice laying here in the meadow with Edward.

It was about midday when Edward looked at his watch, stood up and helped me get to my feet.

"I better get you home Bella. Mum said to Charlie you'd be home by at least 1 and it will probably take you awhile to get through the forest to get home." He laughed and softly nudged me.

"Hey, just because I can be clumsy sometimes doesn't mean you can pick on my inabilities." I started walking off towards the way we came from. Then all of a sudden I tripped over a stick on the ground and stumbled forward. It was just like someone was trying to prove Edward's statement. My cheeks were bright red as I turned around to face Edward. Of course he stood there with a smirk on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"Come on Clumsy. Let's get you home." He said as he picked up his bag, walked over towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me off into the trees.

* * *

We were probably about half way through our walk back to my house when I asked, "How is all the camping stuff getting back to your house?"

"Don't worry. Mum and Dad said they would pick everything up. I'll bring your stuff to school tomorrow and give it to you. Trust me." He laughed as we just kept walking.

I tripped a few times but you couldn't blame me. There were tree branches, roots and rocks absolutely _everywhere!_ The birds where chirping in the trees above our heads and little rays of sunshine somehow managed to shine through the canopy onto the mossy land; it was nice. Not a few minutes later I saw light ahead meaning we were nearly out of the forest. When we broke through the edge of the thick forest trees I looked over at my house only, let's say, 100 metres away. Dad's cruiser was parked in his usual spot which meant he was home from fishing. _Great!_ I thought. Hang on, back up a second. _Edward_ is taking me home after our so called _date_ and _Charlie_ of all people is home! This can't be good.

"Umm... Uhhh... Edward?" I cautiously stumbled.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Just thought I'd point out that my Dad's home. He... uhh... probably would want to talk to you." I glanced up at him. He didn't look worried, thankfully.

"That's cool. I don't mind. Trust me." I breathed a sigh of relief.

We walked towards my house; it seemed like it took forever. Edward removed his arm from my waist and held my hand instead, entwining our fingers. The front door creaked open.

"Dad, I'm home!" I lead Edward and me into the lounge room. Charlie was probably watching his game of baseball – I could hear that the Seattle Mariners were playing. When Edward and I entered the room Charlie looked up from the TV. His eyes locked on Edward. Oh no, this wasn't going to be good.

"Umm... Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my Dad." Wow, that was awkward.

"Hi Mr Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward tried to be polite as he could.

I saw Charlie glance down at Edward and my hands as I glanced up at Edward who looked at me. There was worry written all over his face so I gave his hand a little squeeze. I got a smile from Edward in return. Then Charlie got up.

"Hello Edward. It's nice meeting you too." I was relieved he said something. Then he looked at me, "Did you have a nice time Bella?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful. We went out and camped near a beautiful lake, we went fishing, sat around the bonfire last night then went to a meadow today." He probably didn't want to know all the details so I gave him the short version of my two amazing days.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time, Bella. So Edward, you took her fishing hey? Did she catch any? She was always useless fishing when she was younger." He laughed. My heart jumped a beat and I had to think about what Charlie had just said. He was laughing? Being nice to Edward? Wow, I never expected that to happen straight away.

Edward laughed in return, "She did a few really bad casts at the beginning – they were terrible!" He nudged me in the side and laughed. Surprisingly, Charlie laughed too. "But after a while – and from a lot of help from me – she did catch one fish." It was true; Edward did have to help me.

"Oh well, that's nice. So... uhhh... I was just wondering..." He glanced down at Edward and my hands again. I think I better tell Charlie about Edward and I. Sooner rather than later.

"Oh yeah, Dad. Umm... Edward and I are kinda... uhhh... boyfriend and girlfriend." Charlie knew that I'd never been in a relationship with anyone before, so I knew this would maybe come as a bit of a shock to him.

Charlie casually laughed but really you could see that he was freaking out, "Well I figured that much anyway. So how long have you two been going out?"

"Only since yesterday." Edward replied.

"Hmmm... well if you two are happy together than I'm happy." What? What did my Dad just say? That he was happy? Ok, yeah, that was a bit weird but a huge relief. I felt Edward relax at my side.

"Yeah, we are happy." Edward smiled, let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist.

"You just good care of my girl, Edward." Charlie warned.

"Dad!" I complained. Edward just laughed.

"Sure, I will Charlie. I promise. Thanks Mr Swan."

Charlie walked forward and offered his hand out to Edward, "Call me Charlie, Edward."

"No problem." Edward said taking Charlie's hand in a firm hand shake.

Charlie went back and sat on the couch to watch his game. I felt Edward's lips press against my head as we walked out of the room.

The rest of the afternoon was spent by Edward and I watching TV, lying on my bed in my room talking... and kissing, and Charlie had his 20 questions for Edward – even though I thought it was more like 100 – until he had to go home at about 4. He said a polite 'goodbye' to Charlie as we walked to the front door.

"Thank-you Bella. Thank-you for everything in the past two days. I've had so much fun." Edward smiled.

"I've loved these past two days. But I'm the one who should be thanking you. I mean, after all you organised it all and kept me in the dark until we actually got to the camp site yesterday. I hate surprises!"

He laughed at that, "I know, I know. But as we are now together, you will have to get used to surprises; especially from me." Edward leaned down to press his lips to mine. As our lips were moving together he lifted me up so we were the same height – it made kissing him easier. When we finally broke away and I looked up at him and smiled. Edward put me down but still had his arms around my waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He asked excitedly.

"You sure will."

"Hey, umm, maybe you'd like to sit with me. You could meet everyone. I just know that they'll all love you. But it's your choice; I mean you could still sit with your friends if you want." The last few words trailed off quietly.

"Of course I want to sit with you. Now go, you said you needed to get home." I said giving him a slight push. He leant down to give me a quick kiss then turned and walked off smiling.

After returning into the house I remembered what Renee had said the other night. She wanted to know _all_ of the details but of course I wouldn't give her all of them. I grabbed the phone, walked upstairs and sat down on my bed. It was time to call Renee and tell her the good news. I wonder how she will take it.

Dialling her number, I put the phone to my ear. After about four rings I heard the voice of my mum, "Hello?"

I breathed in deeply. Here we go... "Hey Mum. It's Bella."

**CLIFF HANGER!!!**

**So how did you like the meadow guys? Oh and Charlie meeting Edward. I was thinking about having Charlie not take the news to great but I changed my mind. It's good that he's cool with them being together :)**

**OMG!!! THE ECLIPSE TRAILER!!! HOW GOOD IS IT!!! I **_**loved**_** it! What were your thoughts?**

**Anyway, do you guys even read the Author's Notes? **


	9. Facing the Parents

**Well here's the next chapter. Finally got around to finishing it. Hope you enjoy it :)  
**

Previously –

_Dialling her number, I put the phone to my ear. After about four rings I heard the voice of my mum, "Hello?"_

_I breathed in deeply. Here we go... "Hey Mum. It's Bella."_

"Bella! How are you darling?" She sounded excited that I rang her, and probably for an obvious reason.

"Never been better Mum."

I heard her chuckle through the phone, "May this be because Edward?"

"Haha, yes it is." I blushed, thank god that she couldn't see me.

"Tell me everything Bella! How was it? Where did you go? Did he kiss you?"

"Gosh Mum. One question at a time. You are getting way over excited." I laughed.

"Sorry about that." Renee said apologetically.

"Everything was absolutely perfect. He took me to this little clearing near the most gorgeous lake I've ever seen. The campsite was surrounded by trees, there was a jetty going out into the lake, you couldn't hear anything besides the animals and the trees blowing in the wind; it was perfect. He took me fishing and can you actually believe I caught a fish! Yes, he did kiss me. It was like nothing I've ever imagined. It's just... just perfect. I couldn't be happier." I gushed.

Renee was silent on the other end of the phone; this worried me.

"Mum? Are you okay?"

"I'm just so happy for you. My little girl is finally growing up and experiencing love." She sobbed.

"Mum, are you seriously crying?"

"No I'm not. I'm just so happy. The tears are happy tears. So, when's the next date?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm meeting Emmett and Alice tomorrow. They are his brother and sister. I'm kind of scared about meeting Emmett. Even though I've heard nice stories about him, his size still scares me." It was true. Emmett was enormous! He literally looked like he could pick me up and break me into pieces with his hand. I shuddered at the image.

"You'll be fine, honey. Oh Phil's home so I better get going. Bye Bella." I didn't even have time to say goodbye before she hung up.

Since I had nothing else to do I decided to go downstairs and prepare dinner for Charlie. I thought I'd cook his favourite tonight – Grandma's recipe for Beef Stroganoff – because he will probably drill me with questions about Edward all through dinner. Once I'd finished serving it all up Charlie walked into the room and sat down in his usual spot.

"Bells, you shouldn't have. Beef stroganoff? You know it's my favourite. What did I do to deserve this?" He smiled at me and took the first bite. "Mmmm, every time you cook this it just gets better."

"Thanks Dad. And what, I'm not allowed to give my Dad his favourite every now and then. I just felt like cooking something different." That was partially a lie. I did want to cook something I hadn't cooked in a while because I was getting sick and tired of cooking the same meals over and over. But I also did want to get on Charlie's good side if he started drilling me with questions about Edward. About half way through of him eating his dinner he put the paper down and looked at me sternly. Oh no, here it comes.

"So Bella, you seem happy."

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that. I honestly couldn't be happier." I smiled as I thought this is because of Edward.

"Edward seems very nice and gentlemanly. He treats you well as far as I've seen so far. Dr and Mrs Cullen sure do know how to raise their kids well. I hear no complaints about their family."

There was something in his tone of voice that made me question something. "Dad, what are you trying to imply?" I asked questionably.

He stuttered before saying, "I'm just saying that I have no problem with you going out with Edward. If he's being raised by Dr and Mrs Cullen then he will sure know how to treat a young lady and I'm pleased about that. Even though I don't know him totally yet, I trust him because he doesn't seem like any other teenage boy here in Forks. He seems far better than them all." I was shocked by what he said.

"Oh, um, thanks Dad. It's nice to know, uh, what you think of, um, Edward." This was actually kind of awkward. Damn, I knew it would turn out like this. We sat in silence for the rest of dinner. Once we had finished Charlie went and sat back down in the lounge room while I washed up.

"Hey Dad, I've done the washing up so I'm going to go upstairs to bed."

"Oh ok. Goodnight Bella." He waved.

"Night Dad." I shouted as I ran up the stairs. My hair was dirty from yesterday and today's hike so I decided to wash it. The strawberry smell of my shampoo filled the bathroom immediately. Once I changed into a pair of my boy-leg underwear and a daggy, old t-shirt I climbed into my warm bed. Before I dosed off to sleep I started thinking about tomorrow. In just over 12 hours I will be meeting the rest of Edward's family. It was a scary thought since I don't know what they will think about me but I'll take it as it comes. The positive thing about tomorrow is that I will see Edward again. The school will officially know that we are an item. That I belong to Edward and no-one else does. And with that thought I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Short, I know. But I'm going to make the next chapter longer & I wanted Renee and Charlie to have their own little chapter. No surprises about what the next chapter is going to be about though. LOL.**

***Contains spoilers* On other notes, WHO'S SEEN ECLIPSE! How amazing is it! Definitely 100 times better than the first two movies put together. David Slade is a genius. Alice & Jasper are just so adorable! And the proposal/leg hitch scene is amazing! I love how Edward spins Bella around after he proposes and she says yes. So cute! And Rosalie's story was perfect, I cried. But when she burst into the room wearing the wedding dress I was like hell yeah! Eclipse is now my favourite movie ever! Ha-ha, I'll shut up now.**

**The next chapter will probably be up in the next few days since my Dad's internet was down today and had the whole day to write. And in the mean time, check out my other story - When The Sun Is Gone - that I have up. It's only 1 chapter and I don't plan on writing more on it but read and review it. That would be awesome. Thanks.  
**


	10. Meeting the Siblings

**Sorry for such a long wait! I won't rant on because I know you'll want to read this chapter. ENJOY! :)  
**

"Dad, you didn't want any breakfast did you?" I asked as I passed the lounge room once again this morning.

"No, I better get to work early. I've got a lot of work to finish." Charlie stood up; he walked over to me, kissed my forehead and headed out the door shouting a faint bye over his shoulder. I heard the front door close and his car pull out of his usual parking spot and drive off. That was that. I was all alone, excited and freaking out at the time. Excited because today I get to see Edward again. Freaking out because I'm meeting his family for the first time. _It will go fine Bella. You're just stressing, overreacting._ That was true, I was a little. So instead I focused on making breakfast.

About half an hour later I was ready for school. Once I grabbed my bag I walked out the door locking it behind me, I started off down the road. Thankfully, today wasn't raining. It usually was on the days I walked to school. I'd show up to my first class; wet and cold. But today it was still sunny like the previous two days. Those two days had been the best days of my life so far. Edward – even his name bought butterflies to me – was perfect for me. He understands me in a way no-one else ever has; not even my own mother. Renee seemed... pleased I guess you could say. Pleased that I finally have a boyfriend. Please that I'm finally experiencing what love is. Charlie seemed the usual. He'd rather act as if everything is okay or try and not believe the truth sometimes. At times, it worked better for him. One thing I was glad about though is that Charlie approved of Edward; he liked him. At least that was a start. Edward had said his family would like me but that made me wonder about his parents too. How are they reacting with the news that Edward has a girlfriend? I didn't want to think about that; it made me nervous to meet them. I shoved that thought out of my head and started walking faster; eager to be in the arms of the boy who captured my heart.

As soon as I stepped one foot into the school's parking lot I searched for Edward. Surely enough I found him leaning against his big brother's jeep on the other side of the parking lot. It was either Jasper's or Emmett's but I was leaning towards the possibility of it being Emmett's car. I could picture him driving through the forest in a silver Jeep Wrangler. Yeah, it was Emmett's for sure. Edward still hadn't turned around yet but he was searching everywhere besides where I was. I probably looked like an idiot; walking across the school parking lot with a huge grin of my face. Everyone probably thought that I was excited for school but they didn't know the truth; not yet anyway.

"Hey Bella." Mike called out from where he was standing with the rest of my friends. I knew it was rude but I ignored his 'hello' for I only had eyes for Edward. As soon as Edward heard my name his head shot up to look my way. I sighed in content as my eyes met his beautiful green ones. Edward pushed himself off the Jeep and started towards me. All of a sudden, I registered in my head that I was running towards him. I'd only seen him yesterday and not three months ago. But I couldn't care what people thought; I kept running. Edward stopped a safe distance away and opened his arms and caught me as I jumped into his embrace.

"Hey beautiful." His velvet voice made me want to melt.

I sighed before replying, "Hey. I missed you." After he put me down I pulled my head up and back, I started into his eyes.

"I miss you too, Bells." He leant in and gave my lips a soft peck.

"So, you've missed me but all I get is a small kiss?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. I just don't want to draw attention. I know what you get like when too many people are looking at you."

"They are going to stare anyway, Edward." I laughed but his lips cut my laugh off and turned it into a moan. So here we were, having a passionate kiss in the middle of the parking lot with basically every person in the school staring at us. That thought made me smile. Now everyone knew I was his. I felt Edward's tongue run across my bottom lip but he pulled it back before we started a heavy make-out session. We pulled away breathless.

Edward leaned down to kiss my neck then ran the tip of his nose from my collarbone, up my neck to the bottom of my ear before whispering, "I think everyone's staring now." I looked around and surely enough every pair of eyes in the school was staying at us. My checks went bright red. Edward pulled back, looked around and laughed. "Come on, we've got to get to our first class." He took my hand and started leading me towards the school building.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Wait, we don't have first class together on Mondays."

"Well we do now. As soon as I got to school I went up to the office and got them to change my time table. We have every class together." He smiled.

"Edward, you didn't need to do that."

"Bella, I _wanted_ to." He reassured me. I smiled and let him lead me to English. As we walked through the school I received a number of looks. The girls' expressions suggested jealousy, hurt, shock and anger, and happy. So I was guessing that most of the girls in my school wanted to kill me right now but some of the others had smiles on their faces which was weird. The guys were nearly the same as the girls; jealously and shock were most of them. I looked up at Edward and saw that he had a smile on his face. That instantly put a smile on my face too.

We walked into our English class and took our seats in the back right corner. Edward scooted his chair closer to mine so that he could wrap his left arm around my waist. Every now and then during English when Mrs Williams turned her back to us Edward would give me a kiss either on my neck, cheek, lips or the side of my head. Every time he did that it made me smile. This lesson seemed to be taking forever. Usually I wouldn't be so relaxed about it but since I had Edward here it was a bit better. Just at that moment I saw Edward look at the clock and sigh. I put my hand on his leg near his knee and rubbed my thumb on the upper-side bit of his knee. He looked down at me and smiled but there was something else to his expression. Impatience maybe? We didn't need to write anything for the rest of the lesson so I left my hand sitting on Edward leg. Twenty minutes later the bell shrilly rang. We packed up our stuff and walked to our locker. Luckily Edward's was near mine. When I finished putting everything in my locker I turned around to Edward.

"Edward? Before English when we were walking to class you had a smile on your face. Why?" I asked curiously.

He sighed again and closed his locker door as I closed mine, "Bella, the reason why I was smiling is because I can now show everyone that your mine. I know that might sound a bit possessive but I've never had this before. I've never had a girlfriend. I see Emmett walk around with Rosalie by his side and everyone envies both of them because they are the perfect couple. And also, all the girls want Emmett and all the guys want Rosalie. But Emmett and Rosalie would never give up on each other for someone else. And even though they know everyone likes them it doesn't affect their relationship because they are both perfect for each other." Edward took one step and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest while his back was still to the locker. "Bella, I know that all the girls want me and all the guys want you."

"Ha! I doubt th–"

Edward placed one finger over my mouth, "It's true Bella." He took his finger away and placed his hand behind my back. "I used to envy Emmett and Rosalie because I wanted a perfect relationship like they have. I was jealous – until I realised you. There was something about you that always drew me to you. I don't know why I was mean to you though. I was going through a confusing point of my life; I was still trying to figure out who I was. And then I realised who you truly were and I fell in love. At that point I knew we were perfect for each other but I was scared to admit even though I wanted to so much. So now that we are together I don't care what anyone else thinks or says or does. Your mine and I'm yours. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I know people can look at me and think that we are the perfect couple and I know that nothing can stand between us. Because Bella, you're my world now and I don't ever want to lose you. You've brought me back to life; to a sense of reality."

The tears broke their barrier and spilled out my eye. "Oh Edward." I grabbed him by the waist and put my head on his chest. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. How do you know how to say things so perfectly?"

Edward leaned down and kissed the tears that were racing down my cheek. "I don't know Bella, I don't know. Come on, let's go to lunch." He took my hand and led me towards the cafeteria. Edward got both of us food and paid for it even though I refused that he would pay for mine. The next thing I knew I was sitting at the table with the rest of Edward's family. All of them were staring at me.

"Bella this is my family. Guys this is Bella." Edward introduced me. I didn't really need an introduction since they knew my name.

"HEY BELLA! I'm Alice. We are going to be the best of friends, I can tell." Alice said a little bit too excitedly and fast. I couldn't even catch every word she said. She was jumping up and down in her seat. Jasper grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper. Sorry about this one," He said nodding to Alice, "She gets a bit too excited sometimes."

"No, that's ok." I smiled shyly back.

Emmett held out his hand, "Name's Emmett. I'm the annoying big brother." I took his hand fearfully thinking that he could easily rip my arm off in one quick movement but his hand shake wasn't that bad.

"Hi Bella, I suppose you already know that my name's Rosalie." She said timidly with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, hey Rosalie. It's nice to meet to you all." My cheeks were on fire. Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"So Bella, are you going to be hanging out with us from now on? It would be awesome to get to know you more." Alice said more calmly this time.

"Sure. I may as well sit with my boyfriend every lunch and if he sits here then I'll sit here." I smiled looking up at Edward. He smiled before leaning down and kissing me softly.

"WOO! About time Edward! You're finally getting a bit of action! Way to go little bro!" Emmett said laughing with Jasper joining in too.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said once he broke away from our kiss.

For the rest of lunch we sat there talking, getting to know each other more. I told them all that I want to be an English teacher at college's after I finish college. Alice wanted to be a fashion designer with her own label. Jasper wanted to be a computer analyst. Emmett wanted to be a professional baseball player. Rosalie wanted to be a mechanical engineer which really surprised me. And my Edward wanted to be a doctor. Emmett actually seems nicer than he is. People think that he might be scary and mean because he's so big but he acts like a teddy bear. I learnt that Alice can get very excited _very_ quickly which I don't know whether it scares me or I'm fine with it. Jasper is really nice, always smiling and happy and his mood radiates to others as well. And Rosalie is a little shy; I mean she's nice but just very quiet. When the bell rang we all said goodbye to each other and headed off for our next class. Edward and I had biology.

"So, how was it? Meeting my weird family and all?" Edward laughed.

"You're family isn't weird. It was nice to get to know them better. You know, I was always scared of Emmett but he's actually quite nice." I said surprised.

"Ha, that will change Bella. Wait and see, when you come over my house he will tease you – or more like us – non-stop." Edward warned me. Great! Just great! Let the teasing begin I say.

As we walked into bio it wasn't a surprise everyone was staring at us. I blushed once again. As class started Edward and I were in our own little world.

"Bella?" Edward nudged me to get my attention. He slid me a note and smiled. Opening it up I started to read what it said.

_What time is your Dad going to be home tonight? – E_

What did he mean by that? Many possibilities ran through my head.

_Maybe around 6. He's working late. Why? – B_

_Well, you know my house isn't far from yours so I was thinking after school we could walk back to your house together and at about 5 I could walk home. We could spend the afternoon together. – E_

That last sentence put a smile to my face and sent the butterflies in my stomach crazy. I turned to see where Mr Molina was. He wasn't here anywhere in the classroom, he must have gone to get something. So I leaned up and kissed Edward softly on the lips. He pulled away but kept our foreheads together as I whispered, "I'd like that." And pressed my lips to his once more.

The rustling of paper, thumps of closing books and chatty teenagers were all you could once the bell went after last class. Edward and I had no rush; we walked casually towards our lockers.

"Edward, wait up." A chirpy voice came from behind us. I turned around to see Alice running towards Edward and me.

"Hey Alice." Edward replied.

Alice stopped in front of us. Even though her legs are small she's actually quite a fast runner. "So are you going back to Bella's house this afternoon?" She smiled.

"Uh yeah, tell Mum and Dad I'll be home before dinner. I'll probably leave Bella's house at about 5 so I'm not walking home in the dark."

"Ok, well have fun you two." Alice winked before walking away. I stifled a laugh. Edward glared down at me with a smirk.

* * *

Rain started falling just as Edward and I walked through the door. Once I'd locked the door I turned around – no Edward. Where was he? I peered up the stairs to see him turning the corner into my room. Running up the stairs as fast as I could go without tripping; I chased after Edward. Giggling, I burst through my door to find Edward sitting on the edge my bed; jacket, bag and shoes off. I chucked my bag in its usual spot near my desk, kicked my shoes off and hung my jacket up next to Edward's. He had a smile on his face when I turned around to face him.

"Come here," he said reaching his arms out for me. I walked over to him with a smile. Taking his hands in mine he pulled me towards him so I was standing in between his legs. Then a thought came to my head. Bravely, I let go of his hands and held onto his shoulders so I could straddle him. Once I was comfortable I looked up. Edward's face was something of shock and contentment at the same time; I couldn't tell which one was more over-powering than the other. His arms still hadn't wound around my waist. This worried me. Had I done something wrong? Was this too early?

"Say something, Edward." I urged.

He stuttered a bit before saying, "When did this brave side come out of you?" Edward's hands grabbed my waist.

"I don't know. Is this really considered brave?" I laughed.

"Well, you're usually shy about everything."

"You bring out a side of me that I never knew existed." I smiled. Edward leaned in and kissed me softly. After a few seconds the kiss became rougher; more heated. We'd never kissed like this before. This was a whole new kiss to me and Edward; but I liked it. Edward moaned into my mouth causing my heart to skip a beat. I smiled thinking that I could bring this side out of him, that I could make him feel this way. Unwinding my arms from around his neck, I brought my hands to his chest and pushed him down as I followed. As soon as we were both lying down Edward broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck.

"Edward." I could feel a smile break out across his lips as he kept kissing my neck.

"Yes Bella?"

"How far is too soon for us?" He broke away and looked at me in the eyes. Emotions flashed up on his eyes so fast but just enough time for me to see them; love, lust, worry, impatience. Should I have asked that question? I just wanted to know the answer. "I-I just want to know so that when _that_ time comes we'll be prepared." I smiled at the though. My smile brought a smile to Edward's face. He sat both of us upright and placing me next to him.

"When the time comes, it will. But right now, I think we can settle for just making out. Honestly, between you and me, if the chief of the town came home to his daughter and found some naked teenage boy in her bed that boy would be dead in two seconds. I don't think our parents would be happy with that." He laughed, leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to my nose. I laughed softly because what he said was definitely true and I wouldn't want to face Charlie if he caught Edward and me in bed together.

"So we wait until it feels right, we both want to and when we are alone and there's no chance anyone will walk in?" I asked.

He laughed before answering, "Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea." Edward pressed his lips to mine again; more forcefully this time. He placed his hands on my waist as I moved to straddle him. Butterflies started to stir in my stomach as I went to make my next move. My hands unwound from behind Edward's neck and went to the first button of his shirt – I undid it. And the next one. And the one after that. I paused but still kept kissing Edward, waiting to see if he'd respond. All there was was a little playing on his face so I kept going. Once all the buttons were open I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell behind where we were sitting. I broke away from the kiss – Edward was watching me intently. My hands moved to his bare chest and ran down his stomach. He was absolutely breath-taking. Even though I've seen him shirtless before I couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. And then I realised he was all mine and I smiled.

"What?" He laughed.

I inched my head closer to his until our foreheads were touching. Somewhere between wrapping my arms around his neck and closing my eyes, I whispered, "Mine." And pressed my lips to his once more.

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did. I have a new poll up so go vote to help me out.**


	11. Read Please

Hey guys :D

I have a new poll up, it would be awesome if you could go vote on it. I would appreciate it tonnes. Also, in two weeks I have holidays which mean heaps of free time to write more chapters :) Feel free to follow me on twitter at either admirekstew or HeartRobstenx or even both if you want. I will send little updates on how each chapter is going. Thanks for reading my stories so far, I hope you enjoy them.

Lots of love,  
Kayla.


End file.
